


Strange

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small McSpirk ficlet, because I’m trash and I just love the idea of Bones interrupting Spock’s Vulcan compunction while romancing the Hell out of poor Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange

Three _months_ they've been off-planet, and Leonard has been even _crankier_ than usual with the patients of the **unofficial** practice he seems to have ended up with. In truth, this is **Jim's** fault more than it is that of the people in town – he'd, of course, sung Leonard's praises all through the shops and stores, and insisted Leonard would only be too _pleased_ to help people with their ailments.

 _Idiot_.

Still, his patients have been a welcome distraction in the past few months, as well as visits from Pavel, Hikaru and Nyota each. Joanna had visited **four times** in the past few weeks, Leonard's delightful grandchildren in tow, just to ensure he wasn't feeling lonely.

 _ **Still**_ , though, he's glad to see the two return home: they'd been on Kressari for _some_ ambassadorial purpose, but now they're walking up the path as if they'd just gone into town to have a cup of coffee together, and Leonard feels warmth burst through his chest as he looks at them both from the kitchen, where he'd been washing the (upsettingly sparse) dishes and plates he'd left to soak in the sink the night before.

Wet hands be **damned** , and old bones given the same inattention, he moves swiftly outside and down the porch, all but **sprinting** towards the other two men. He can see Spock stop, raising one unconcerned eyebrow, but Jim looks at him with damn _awe_ on his pretty features, like he's never seen a doctor run before.

Leonard grabs him by the hip as soon as he gets to him, pulling him forwards and pressing his lips to Jim's – Jim softens _immediately_ , and Leonard is soon **dipping** him and holding him in the crook of his left arm. Jim's a _heavy_ bastard, of course, but Leonard can hardly use both hands for him; his right hand, still wet from the dishwater, reaches blindly for Spock's and finds it, wrapping around it wetly and tightly.

“Leonard, I must protest!” Spock says as Jim lets out a soft moan into Leonard's mouth, but this old doctor ain't _stupid_ , Spock: even if he's making a fuss of it, Spock doesn't so much as try to pull his hand away.

He leans back, letting Jim go, and the younger man stands for a few seconds, **dazed** and with no more awe on his face but a lovestruck expression Leonard has missed more than he'd admit. Spock, on the other hand, is regarding Leonard _stonily_. The good doctor notes, with more than a little satisfaction, that a soft, green tinge has spread across the hobgoblin's cheeks.

“Was such _rampant_ and emotional affection necessary for an initial greeting, Doctor?” Spock says, trying to be icy. Leonard bats his eyelashes, and then leans, bringing Spock's hand to his mouth and kissing the back of it in as exaggerated a romantic movement as his dipping Jim a second before.

The green flush spreads over Spock's cheeks like dye in water, his eyes widen _almost_ imperceptibly, and he lets out a very short, flustered noise that is **VERY** unVulcan.

“ **Doctor!”** He protests sharply as Jim lets out a guffaw of laughter, and Lenoard releases his hand, giving Spock a _wink_. Spock's hand hovers in its place, almost as if he hopes Leonard will grasp for it again, but then he remembers his _oh-so-Vulcan_ sensibilities, and both of his hands are put neatly behind his back.

“Oh, _Bones_ ,” Jim says affectionately, still a little lovedrunk as he throws one arm around Bones' shoulder and leans on him heavily. “I've _missed_ you.”

“Have you, Spock?” Leonard asks, pretending he's far less _pleased_ with being called by Jim's nickname than he actually is (it feels **RIGHT** ). Spock pauses.

“I admit, your absence has given me pause.” Spock says. It's the closest thing, really, that Leonard gets to an _I love you_ , half the time, but all the same, he's left **beaming** at the Vulcan bastard.

“Well, your absence has given me pause as well. I got a gift for you, you know, Jim. Not for you Spock, you green bastard.”

“What _gift_ would that be, Leonard?” Spock asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Dirty dishes.” Spock's lip twitches, and Jim **laughs** into Leonard's chest.

“God, Bones, can't a man have a _nap_ first?” Leonard and Spock share a small look over Jim's head as the three of them walk up towards the house together, and standing between them, Leonard feels like parts of _him_ have come back that he'd lost when the two of them had gone off together.

Strange, how much they still complete each other, after all these years.


End file.
